The Real Naruto
by AnimeisEverything
Summary: is naruto really the dead last of his class that he appears to be? Naruto found out about the kyuubi at the mere age of 5, and is rather grateful for it. Naruto strives to become the gratest shinobi to make his parents proud and to protect his special people. sorry, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so go easy on me!

"speech"

_'_thoughts_'_

**"Kyuubi speech"**

* * *

5 year old Naruto had just gotten to his apartment, all scraped, bruised, injured. This always happened to him on his birthday, well...every day. He didn't know why. They either hurt him physically, wouldn't let him into the village shops, or called him a "demon". His tanned face was full scratches and bruises, and his ocean blue eyes were black around the eyelids and filled with saddnes. He walked past his kitchen and went into his room to sleep it off. He noticed he healed quicker than most kids do, and was thankful he was blessed with such a "gift". He lumped onto his bed, to tired to changed into his pajamas, and fell asleep.

XXX In Naruto's mindscape XXX

Naruto realized he was standing in a narrow sewer. He heard a coarse breath come from the other end of the sewer, and seeing as he had nothing else to do, headed in the direction of where the noise was coming from. the walk was quiet aside from the splashes of water under his feet while he was walking. He finally reached the end the sewer, to find a large metal cage and paper with the word 'SEAL' stuck to it. Curious as he is, he headed towards the cage, only to be stopped by a deep, booming voice. **"Happy birthday, brat"** it said with a teasing tone. Naruto wasn't scared. Having be the target of the villagers fists and knives, he couldnt see how a voice was harmfull. "Thank you, its been a wonerful day! I still cant belive how many presents i got this year!" Naruto said with full-on sarcasim.** "For a five year old, you act alot like a teen."** it said. "I got it from the way the villagers talk to me," he said, trying to pinpoint who (or what) he was talking to. "W-who are you?" He asked bravely, just barely realizing he was talking to a stranger behind a big cage, which probably ment he was a giant! A great _woosh_ sound ecoed off the walls as a large orange creature came out of the dark.** "I am the great kyuubi no kitsune, boy. If your not familiar with that name... LOOK IT UP!" **Naruto steped back. He knew who the kyuubi was. He knew what it did to the village. He knew it attacked on the day of his birth. He knew he was greatly feared by all the of the village. "Yeah, i know who you are. So, furball? Where are we again?" "**Thats kyuubi-sama to you!" **He boomed. Kyuubi let out a sigh, tring to calm himself.** "Right now, we are in your mindscape..." **Kyuubi said waiting for naruto to catch on. Naruto just stood there with his head cocked to one side, a confused look in his eyes. **'I completely forgot that hes just a 5 year old gaki' **kyuubi thought.** "im sealed inside of you and we are in a special place in your mind where we can see eachother face to face..?" **The kyuubi said trying to simplify it for the kid. " i think i get it, your the reason why the village hates me, right?" the blonde haired boy asked. The orange fox was silent. naruto took his silence as a yes. **"Look, boy. As apayment for all your suffering, ill help you reach your goal as hokage. Ill let you train under me."** The kyuubi said flatly. The boy's sad eyes intantly lit up in happiness at the mention of "reach your goal as hokage." "really? Thank you!" he cheerfuly stated. **"Dont make me regret my decision, brat!"** He warned. "Umm...can i ask you somthing?" **"What is it?" **"whats your name?" Kyuubi was shocked.**_'Out of all my jailors not one had asked for my name or if I had a name at the least. They didnt want to have anything to do with me. Yet this boy...'_ **The kyuubi smiled,**"its Kurama."**

* * *

Naruto woke up the next morning, wondering if a the talk with the kyuubi last night was real. **" it sure was real, brat."** A familiar voice said. "K-kurama?"** "Better belive it. Now, lets start your training."**

The kyuubi would teach Naruto new jutsus every 3 weeks. And a week before Naruto started at the academy the kyuubi asked him to keep his strength a secret.** "If you want to protect your "special people", i suggest you keep your strength a secret. if people knew how strong you were, other villages would would want to test on you, and konoha would have Another reason to hate and be scared of you, kit, not to mention the old man declaring war if your gone." **So far, narutos list of special people are: Kurama, Jiji, and Ayame and her father at the Ichiraku ramen shop. At the kyuubis last sentence, bad memories flooded back into his mind. "I understand." He said with fear in his voice. The villagers had traumatized him, to the point where it took almost a year to gain his trust. He knew better and didn't hate the villagers, the kyuubi would say it was no use in giving into their hateful glares.

* * *

the six years of kyuubis training improved his skill to a middle jonin level. And thanks to an incident involving mizuki-sensei, he 'managed' to pass the genin exams and learned a forbbiben jutsu along the way. He made a new "special person" in his life, Iruka-sensei. And now he was waiting in a classroom for his new jonin sensei with a fangirl kunoichi, and an arrogant uchiha. " oh my god! Could he be any later?" Sakura whinned while pacing back and forth. Naruto then sensed a new chakra a had a felling it was his new sensei. He decided to play a prank on the teacher and got an eraser and put it at the top of the door. So when his new sensei walked in a surprise was waiting to hit him a the top of his head. Nothing at all really. But what would make it funny is if he fell for it. "what are you doing, dobe?" Sasuke asked annoyed by narutos presence. "Naruto, he's a jonin. Like he'd fall fall for that stupid trick!" Sakura hissed. As if on cue, their senei walked in, getting hit by the eraser. Naruto started laughing hystericly. "My first impression of you guys... I hate you." The silver haired jonin stated flatly.

REVEIW!


	2. Chapter 2

"Meet me at the roof in five," the jonin said. "Minutes or hours?" Naruto asked with a devilish grin on his face. The silver haired jonin rolled his eyes, and left in the blink of an eye. The three students headed outside and waited on one of the cement stairs near the railing. The wind moving their hair like a flowing river. Their sensei appears before them a couple moments later.

"At least he's not late," Naruto mumbled. "Ok tell me a little bit about your selves," the jonin said. "Like your name, likes and dislikes, hobbies, and future dreams or goals." Sakura raised her hand sheepishly. "Umm... Sensei, why don't you go first, we don't even know your name yet." "Ok...my name is Kakashi Hatake,i have no disire to tell you my likes and dislikes, i have many hobbies, and future goal...hmm...Okay your turn," Kakashi said pointing to Sasuke._'all we got was his name!_' Naruto and Sakura thought.

"My name Sasuke Uchiha. I dont have many likes, my hobby is perfecting my jutsus' and my ambition is to kill a certain someone." He said with a staight face. '_So draemy!' _Sakura thought _'an avenger, huh?' _Kakashi thought. _'Revenge, revenge, revenge! Whats new?' _naruto thought.** "Dont worry kit, I think hes just going through puberty. His rebelious, hateful stage, ya know?" **Kyuubi butted in. "Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Naruto accidentally laughed aloud. Everyones eyes were on him, and two of them were mad. "Why are you laughing!" Sakura bursted angrily. "Dont worry Sasuke I like your ambition!" She said with dreamy eyes.

There was a long silence "Your turn, pinkie." Kakashi said snapping Sakura from her thoughts. "Oh, my name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are...[looks over at sasuke], my dislikes are Naruto and Ino-Pig! My hobbies are..[looks at Sasuke. AGAIN!] and my future dream is..[blush] *squeal!*" 'Fangirl,' kakashi inwardly sighed.

"and you?" "Im the great Naruto Uzumaki!" He shouted "I like all the special people in my life and ramen, i dislike the three minutes i have to wait for the ramen to cook. My hobby is training so i can fulfill my goal and become hokage!" _'So loud, good goal though.' _Kakashi thought.

"O

k, tomorrow you guys are going to have an test to see if you are worthy of becoming a genin," kakashi stated while striking a pose while he said "Worthy". Every one had a shocked (and disturbed) looks on their faces, besides Kakashi of course. "But we already had our genin exams!" Sakura protested. "This is my test to see if you are worthy of becoming my students, oh and the chances of passing are 30%" he said striking a different pose when he again said the word"Worthy". "so i suggest you don't eat breakfast!" He said in a more professional stance, and pulled a book from his fanny pack like bag. "What?" Sakura whined. "See you guys tomorrow morning at seven," he smiled and disappeared with a poof. **"What a guy,"** Kurama said _'I know, right?' _Naruto started walking home with his famous hands-on-head pose."**hey kit, how 'bout we go train for a bit? You need to polish your taijutsu up a bit."** Kurama said. Over the years kyuubi had warmed up to Naruto. He himself doesn't realize it, but he cares for Naruto as if he was his father or older brother. Naruto had even figured out how to change the scenery of his mind scape for him. It went from a moldy old sewer to a grassy meadow. Kurama still has the seal though, he has the kanji "seal" on his fur in black. Like a tattoo you would say but its with black fur not ink. But none the less he felt... Happy. He had never felt this happy since he was a kit with the sage and his brothers and sisters wrestling playfully together.

_'Ok, where should we go? We could go to the forest of death, or the gym where the kid with green leotard goes to?'_

Naruto said to kurama. **"the gym sounds good, it has the equipment and everything you need for taijutsu, right?****"**_ 'Yeah, ok' _

* * *

Naruto and kurama polished his taijutsu. They talked about various things, including his parents. "so my parents were the yondainame and the red-hot-habanero of the leaf?" He said aloud. He felt he could talk aloud to kyuubi when no one was watching because people used to think he was insane when he seemingly had one-sided conversations with himself. **"Thats right, your father wanted the whole village to see you as a hero, which you someday will be, But the village doesn't know the difference from jar to jam!"** he yelled the last part. "Its ok, because someday they'll need me and i'll be there for them. They'll understand someday, don't worry. The only thing Ihave to watch out for is people who want to use me, for you. Or use me, _and_ you." he said while doing his ragging fist move on a punching bag " I learned to observe the people who want my trust carefully, and make sure they will use it for good intentions." The kyuubi smiled at his small speech, knowing he was ready to face the outside world and make new friends.

* * *

(A/N)

I am so sorry i haven't updated lately and im so sorry this chapter is a little bit shorter than the last. Im going to try to make it a point to write more often. Ive just had a hectic schedual for the past 3 months but im back!

Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto woke up to the sound of his alarm clock and groaned annoyingly. He got up and put on his ugly, orange jumpsuit and tiredly dragged his feet to the kitchen of his small apartment. He made his way to the nearest chair of his dinning table set, and just sat in it. He didn't move from his slouched position, he didn't blink, almost looked like he wasn't breathing! He just sat there in silence until his stomach grumbled. His eyes made their way over to the refrigerator. He looked at it as if it was his mortal enemy. Naruto sighed, "So damn far..." He mumbled. **"My god kit, just get up and make yourself a bowl of cereal! Its like, 4 feet away!" **The kyuubi yelled. Naruto looked impatient, "but Kurama, cant you just use your chakra to get it for me?" He wined **"That Nara kid rubbed off on you, you lazyass."**

After a few minutes of bickering, Naruto grew hungrier and made himself breakfast. "I cant eat too much, i have to do Kakashi-sensei's test in a couple of minutes..."He said to himself while eating a bowl of cereal. Naruto knew he didn't have to skip breakfast because Kakashi didn't really give a direct order, and Kakashi himself did say that they weren't his students yet, so yeah.

* * *

He made his way to the training ground an hour later than seven and not to his surprise, found his sensei wasn't there yet. But he did see Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura was starring dreamily at Sasuke from afar, while Sasuke was sitting on a different boulder seemingly annoyed. Sakura noticed the the bright blob of orange in the corner of her eye. "YOUR LATE!" She yelled fumingly. "Sorry," Naruto said lightly. Sakura scowled and went back to stalking Sasuke.

Antother hour had passed until a certain silver haired jonin made his appearance. "YOUR LATE!" Naruto and Sakura both yelled with their fists clenched. Kakashi just sheepishly scrached the back of his head. "Sorry, i got lost on the road of life!" He said. Sasuke gave him an impatient look. "Ok for this test your mission is to take these bells from me," Kakashi said. Sakura looked confused, "But sensei, theres only two bells?" She said. "You didn't let me finish! The person who is unable to get a bell when the timer is up will be tied to a log and will watch their succeeding teammates eat food. The person tied up will not be fed. The only way to get these bell is if you come at me with the intent to kill. You will start on my mark, 3..." Naruto had his kunai in hand and headed straight for Kakashi. Kakashi grabbed Naruto's armed wrist and spun him around where Naruto's kunai, in hand, was at his neck. Kakashi looked disappointed "I haven't even said start yet." He said. "Enemies don't wait for a start," naruto shot back, and escaped Kakashi's grip and ran into the bushes. Kakashi looked surprised. "On that note, begin!" Sasuke and Sakura ran into the forest to hide. "At least the know how to hide.." Kakashi mumbled. Kakashi turned, "never mind," he said when he saw Naruto standing in the middle of the clearing. "Im about to kick your late ass!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi reached his hand into his scroll pouch. 'a weapon? Scroll?' Naruto thought. Narutos face fixiated its self into a disgusted one when he saw his sensei pull out a porn book he had saw at the book store. "Pervet" he mumbled. "I dont think a book will help you beat me!" Naruto had his kunai ready in hand. He went for a kick but it was blocked by kakashi's free left hand. Naruto kept punching and kicking aimlessly, and waved his kunai around like a child. And every motion was blocked by kakashi.

To any normal person it would seem as if he was attacking without any thought or knowlege. But he was actually testing kakashis reflexes and awareness. 'He's prettey good!' Naruto thought. He kept "attempting" to hit him until kakashi did some hand seals and disappeared. Naruto looked around cautiously, **"careful kit, he's behind you."** Kurama warned. Naruto inwardly smirked '_thanks_' he said/thought to him. Kakashi thought he went unnoticed when he was sneaking up on Naruto. He arranged both his index and middle fingers against each other, while the rest interlocked with each other. "A Thousand Years Of-" kakashi yelled while he was aiming for Naruto's ass, but stopped when he realized Naruto was holding his fingers. Naruto made a wide grin,"Not today!" He said. _'W-What?'_ Kakashi thought. '_I thought he was the dead last?' _Kakashistepped back and got into a fighting position. Naruto bent his knees and got into a taijutsu position. "Taijutsu, ehh?" Kakashi said to Naruto. _'hey Kurama, can i stop hiding?' _Naruto asked **"..." Kyuubi** thought for a while, **"...fine, but dont show your full potential, just enough to beat him ok?" **_'Ok i got it, thanks!' Naruto_cheered. Naruto lunged in for Kakashi and did a lions kick, aiming for kakashis side. He jumped over kakashi and did a barrage of punches too quick for kakashi to react to. Kakashi fell to the floor and coughed up some blood and panted heavily. **"i thought i said not too much!" **Kyuubi yelled_ 'oops, hehe?'_ Kakashi lifted himself to his feet, _'what are you hiding, Naruto?'_


End file.
